Draco's Surprise
by coyg81
Summary: Draco gets a surprise in the bedroom. WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT OR VERY STRONG LANGUAGE! LEMONS AHEAD!


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I would like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderful Beta, LaBelladone, for all of her hard work helping me with this. I know it wasn't easy. This is the second thing I've ever written, so please be gentle with me. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **~coyg81**

DRACO'S SURPRISE

"Fuck!" Draco swore.

She was in so much trouble for this. Did she have _any_ comprehension whom she was messing with? In _his_ manor? In _his_ bedroom? Bound...

Stripped bare by the little wildcat, she was on her knees in front of him having vanished his clothes and tied him up faster than he could say 'foreplay'. His cock was now being sucked by that filthy mouth with wild abandon. He could see his member sliding in and out of her mouth; one of her hands pumping the base of his shaft whilst the other cupped and massaged his balls. Draco thrust his hips towards the witch, ramming his cock towards the back of her throat. She looked up at him, brown eyes into grey, his cock slipping out of her mouth with a 'pop'.

"Did you want something?" she enquired, beginning to stand.

"I swear witch," he growled, "If you don't untie me _right now_ , your punishment will last for days,"

She laughed in his face. "I'd hardly call what you do to me 'punishment', would you, _Draco?"_ she purred his name, sending him wild. He bucked against the restraints, wanting more than anything to get his hands on her. She turned away, sashaying across the room to the chaise longue facing him. Blocking his view of the emerald-coloured seat, she bent over allowing her chestnut curls to brush the luxurious carpet. He beheld her face, looking at him upside-down through her open legs.

He almost came on the spot, staring hungrily at her pussy stretched open like that. She winked at him and stood up. She turned her head to glance at him over her left shoulder. He always thought she was gazing directly into his soul, not just his eyes, when she looked at him like that. He inhaled sharply. With that sexy, husky, lust-filled voice, she challenged him:

"Like what you see, _Draco?"_

He stood there wide-eyed and speechless, his mouth gaping open like a fish. She reclined on the chaise, her left hand up behind her head as the index finger of her right hand tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm...I think...I want to play some more," she stated. "I haven't had enough fun yet, Mr Malfoy," she smirked at him. "It's not often I get control in the bedroom so I intend to use it...wisely."

He was about to answer when she pulled her feet up, bending her knees. She opened her legs, never taking her eyes from his.

"What...are...you...doing?" Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

He didn't care about the magical bonds at this stage; he desperately wanted to rip them away, blood and scars bedamned, and grab his witch. He needed to be inside her so badly; she was having far too much fun with him tonight.

He supposed he should let her. He was not one to relinquish control lightly, especially when it came to her. She was his. HIS! He knew where she was every hour of the day; he knew her emotions, her spirit. He knew who fucked her brains out every night in this room. He knew no-one else would ever touch her. And he knew his heart belonged to her; she held it in the palm of her hand.

"A few more minutes, Mr Malfoy, and I'll let you have me," she winked. Her hands moved to her throat before using the tips of her fingers to caress her collarbones. She continued to her breasts, fondling each one and tugging hard on both nipples simultaneously as her back arched. She moaned; a long drawn-out mewl that almost drove Draco to madness.

"Fuck! Stop! Fuck!" he pleaded before trying to reason with her. "If you move those hands any lower, I'll come right here on the carpet. You know that'd be a waste, right? Considering…"

She looked at him, shaking her head.

"No, I don't think that threat will work. You see, I'm The Brightest Witch Of Our Age and _I_ know you. You'd say anything to get those bindings off, wouldn't you?" she teased. "I just don't think I'm ready to release you."

His glare indicated he wanted to kill her and fuck her simultaneously. Bitch! Fucking bitch! She moved her hands from her breasts, down across her slightly curved stomach, to the sides of her shapely hips. Rubbing them tenderly, she then moved down to her thighs. Draco's pupils were dilated with pure lust as she stroked her luscious skin.

His breathing came in short, sharp gasps as his cock pulsed and bobbed about in front of him. She moved her right hand down to her pussy and slid two of her fingers through her wet slit. She brushed her fingers up and down, up and down, moaning all the time.

"Oh Draco, how much would you like to be doing this to me right now?" she breathed at him.

"Put those fingers inside yourself now," he demanded. If he couldn't touch her, then he'd take back control by instructing her. Merlin, he needed her!

She moved her two fingers down her juice-sodden slit and slipped them both inside, her back arching up. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed his name.

"That's right, baby," Draco called. "Move those fingers in and out, just the way you like me doing it to you. Imagine me there, right now, sucking that sweet spot under your right ear and pumping my fingers in and out of you."

"Oh fuck! DRACO," she screamed.

"Open your eyes. Look at me."

Her eyes shot open, her breasts heaving as she focused on him. She didn't think she'd ever seen so many emotions cross his face in one go - bewilderment, lust, love, anger…

"Take your other hand and play with your clit, my love," he purred at her. She did as she was told; moving her left hand down to rub her clit, pinching and stimulating it enough to send her over the edge as her right hand continued to pump in and out of her.

"Shit, fuck, fuck! I'm coming, Draco! Oh sweet Merlin," she screamed.

Her back arched again, legs stiffening as her whole body sizzled under the weight of her orgasm. That was the hardest she'd ever come under her own ministrations but, then again, she'd never been this open and confident with another man. By no means did she ever consider lying in front of anyone, legs spread, fingering her own pussy. She couldn't believe she actually had him bound to his bed either! Draco Malfoy had corrupted her. And she fucking loved it.

It was a testament to their relationship that they had this much trust in each other. No-one thought they would last, considering their turbulent history. She was happy to prove them wrong and, tonight, she'd promised him a treat. Would he like it? Coming down from her orgasm, she glanced at him as her body relaxed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked through hooded eyes.

"Crap," she thought, "he won't let me away with that. I'm in for a world of punishment." The image brought a wide grin to her face.

"Glad you find it so funny, my dear," he said sweetly. Oh, she was definitely in trouble. He only used 'my dear', and _that_ calm tone, when he was at the end of his somewhat flimsy patience.

"Draco?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I need you inside me, right now," she purred, standing up and walking towards him. She grabbed his cock in one hand, sliding the other around the back of his head. She started pumping his throbbing erection, moving her lips across his jaw to his mouth. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard. Her lips parted as she moaned and he plunged his tongue inside her, desperate to taste and explore.

Their lips locked together; the kiss as hot as ever. He loved the feeling of her lips on his, their tongues fighting for dominance inside one another's mouths. Draco relaxed a little. At least some part of his body was fucking his woman, even if it was just his tongue in her mouth. It would fuck her elsewhere later. They broke the kiss, panting and gasping for air. A quick flick of her hand vanished his bindings and he shook his desensitized limbs to get the circulation back. Suddenly he grabbed her roughly, throwing her back onto the bed. She squealed with delight; he growled at her.

"Now the fun begins, my love," Draco sneered. "Get on your knees. I want that arse in the air."

She smiled, expectant and giddy. "I said _fucking now_!" he ordered.

Dominant Draco was in full force and she was in for a serious ride. She did as he asked immediately. When she was up on all fours, she turned her head back towards him. Her curls caressed her face, sultry brown eyes boring into his silver slits. "All yours, Sir," she purred, "and I've been such a bad girl." She wiggled her arse, teasing and tantalizing.

His eyes widened. "So that's what she wants," Draco mused. "Fair enough." Rough and hard it would be. He slapped her left arse cheek, leaving a pink handprint immediately. She jumped in surprise and moaned. "So very bad... _Sir."_ He slapped her again, his hand lower so his fingers just brushed her clit. She screamed. "Again Draco! Harder!"

He didn't know what had come over her tonight, but she was a wildcat, and he was loving every second despite his earlier frustration. "I think that's enough from you for one night," he said with a tone of authority that made her whole body shiver. "I've let you have your fun but, make no mistake Pet, I'm back in charge now. Got that?" He'd called her Pet and she loved it. Using that name in the bedroom just _did_ things to her. She liked the sub within her, the plaything that came out to perform for him from time to time.

"Yes," she answered.

"Yes, what?" He demanded, slapping her arse again.

"Yes, Sir," she said, with a moan.

"That's better. Now you have been very bad tonight, haven't you, _Pet_?" Before she could answer, he continued, "you tied me to my own bed, you sucked my cock without permission, you denied me the right to come down that sweet little throat of yours and, worst of all, you spread yourself before me and made _yourself_ come," he managed to breathe out in one go, before continuing, "Not six months ago, I _told you_ that all your orgasms belong to me and only -"

"I let you watch," she interrupted, "what more do you want?" Her innocent doe-like eyes fluttered.

"Sorry, Pet, what did you say to me earlier about 'not buying that as an excuse?'" Draco raised his eyebrows, smirking.

Damn it, she thought, he had her there. He moved his left hand underneath her, instantly feeling her slit. He knew every inch of his witch; as nimble fingers rubbed along the outside of her lips, his right hand massaged the back of her thigh exactly where she loved it.

"Oh, Draco," she moaned "please, I need more."

"I told you to be quiet," he ordered, his voice raw and husky.

Merlin, she loved when he spoke to her like that; he oozed sex appeal and her pussy responded in kind. He moved his hand from her thigh to her right breast, cupping her, squeezing and pinching her nipple. She gasped. "That's right, Pet. Who's making you breathless?" he demanded.

"You are," she clarified immediately.

Draco's fingers moved in to rub her wet folds, his right hand still fondling her breast.

"Who's rubbing your wet pussy right now, Pet? Whose hand are you going to cream all over when I'm done?"

He moved two fingers to her opening and shoved them inside as far as he could go. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" She cried out as he began pumping in and out of her. His right hand moved down to her clit, rubbing and pinching it hard.

"Whose fingers are fucking your sweet little cunt right now, Pet?" Draco purred. She could feel his rock-hard dick nestled between her arse cheeks as he vigorously circled her nub, pumping his fingers in and out of her. She could feel her juices running down the inside of her thigh.

He always asked questions during sex. She loved his bedroom talk, it made her drip for him, but she had been curious about it at first. Being naturally inquisitive, she had enquired; for such a confident man, why did he constantly seek reassurance during sex?

He'd explained it to her one night, replying, "After all our bad history, my love, I still find it incredible that you want me. I keep wondering if someone is fucking with me and this is all a dream, or something. So, when you're spread out beneath me screaming my name and coming on my cock, I need to hear you say it's me, and only me, that's doing that to you. Do you understand now?

Of course she did. She confirmed her understanding with a lingering kiss, and assured him she didn't mind in the least. She liked the possessiveness that came with him; it made her feel wanted and safe and, damn it all, if it wasn't as hot as all holy fucks!

"You are," she answered. "Your fingers are up my sweet little cunt right now," she gasped. Her hair was a wild mess around her, and it was sticking to her sweat-slicked forehead.

"And who am I?" he enquired, nonchalantly, as if asking the time.

"Draco -" she screamed. "Draco-fucking-Malfoy is finger-fucking my pussy and I'm going to come all over his hand," she panted, her walls clenching around his fingers as he pumped her harder, faster. "Oh fuck... _DRACO,"_ she screamed again as her walls clenched around his fingers, gripping them hard. Her entire body shook as she whimpered his name over and over again. "Draco, Draco, Draco -"

He kept pumping his fingers and rubbing her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm. As she began to relax, he seized her hips and lined his cock up with her slippery entrance. "Hold on, Pet. It's my turn."

She grabbed hold of the ornate headboard, throwing her head back as he bit down on the skin between her shoulder and neck. He rammed into her, burying his shaft as far as his body would allow.

"Fuck," he growled "always so tight." Bending over slightly, his tongue traced her deliciously-damp skin from the crack of her arse to the top of her spine. Her arousal seeped through her pores and intoxicated him. His dick was throbbing for his witch. Rough and hard, just the way she loved it, every thrust eliciting a moan from her throat.

"That's right, Pet, moan my name for me. Let me know whose cock you've got buried in that hot, tight cunt of yours," he moved his right hand around and starting massaging her engorged clit.

"Harder, Draco," the witch underneath him screamed into the pillow. "Fuck me harder!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Obeying her command, he returned his hand to her hip and withdrew his cock to the tip. It was glistening with her juices. "So wet." he approved. "You love my hard dick fucking you, don't you, Pet?"

"Yes, Draco. I do. Now shove that cock back inside me," she demanded. He grinned, pushing his dick into her at an agonisingly slow pace. "Please, Draco," she whined. "I'm begging you, please!" She turned her head back towards him. "I'll do anything, just...please...FUCKING MOVE!" Torture by Bellatrix or torture by Draco - she couldn't tell, in that moment, which was worse.

"Will you ever tease me like that again, Pet?" he taunted his witch whilst moving inside her, albeit far too slowly for her liking. "Jacking yourself off without me again, or tying me up?" He loved tormenting her.

"Probably Draco and, you know what?" his bossy witch retorted, "you'll let me do it as well, because you _loved_ what happened tonight just as much as I did." she stated. He could sense the tone in her voice; if he didn't do something soon, she'd flip him over and ride him until morning. Well that wasn't happening, not now he was back in control. He pulled out, agonizingly slowly, before thrusting as hard as possible into her, shaking the bed, and making her erupt a string of profanities. He rammed in and out of her, feeling her walls vibrate around him.

"Oh fucking...fuck, Pet! So tight...so tight and wet," he gasped, pounding into her with everything he had. If she hadn't been gripping the headboard she'd probably have concussion by now. "Dr...Dra...Draco" she stammered . "I'm...oh fuck…I'm coming...I'm coming all over Draco Malfoy's fucking cock," she screamed, as loud as she could. Her walls suctioned his cock as the orgasm rode through her. Her vision blurred as dizziness briefly distracted her.

Her screams were his undoing and, with one final thrust, his seed exploded within her as her name burst forth from his lips. He kept his hands firmly on her hips as his body jerked involuntarily. Slowly, he relaxed and pulled his cock out from her soaking pussy. They collapsed down onto the bed, a mess of sweat and limbs as they both fought for air.

After a few minutes, they rolled onto their sides to face each other, their aching bodies protesting.

"That was amazing, my love," Draco exclaimed, overwhelmed by the incredible experience he had, once again, shared with his witch.

She smiled at him, reaching out to push his hair off his head. "Don't you have something to discuss with me?" he enquired, suddenly remembering she had mentioned she wanted to have a chat as they walked towards his bedroom earlier.

"Eh...yes," she replied, suddenly nervous and averting her eyes from him. He didn't like that. She only ever got that look when it was something big she had to tell him. His mood changed instantly, that look meant it was something serious. He sat up, indicating for her to join him, and Accio'd two t-shirts. He guessed she'd prefer to be dressed before continuing, even if it was in his old Madam Puddifoot's 'Espresso Patronum' t-shirt and nothing else.

"Thanks," she muttered, her eyes downcast as she began to pick at a loose thread on the t-shirt.

"My love," his voice softened. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together." He placed his index finger under her chin, raising her face so she was looking directly at him. "Tell me," he encouraged. She took a deep breath.

Well..." she started, maintaining eye contact with him. "The thing… the… the…the thing… that it is..."

Damn it! She couldn't get the words out. Why was it so difficult? It was what he wanted...wasn't it? Panic engulfed her briefly before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her eyes flashed open and met his - those stormy-grey eyes she loved _so fucking much_. She blurted out -

"I'm pregnant."

He froze.

Had he heard her right? Pregnant? She'd only stopped taking that muggle pill six weeks ago so...what the fuck? She said it might take months to get pregnant. She said so. He'd listened!

Draco gazed at his witch, his beautiful witch, still pulling on that loose thread. She glanced cautiously at him and immediately he was filled with pride, adoration, and so much love for the woman in front of him. He grabbed both her hands, drawing them to his lips. His face suddenly illuminated with a variety of emotions and, grinning like a Cheshire cat, he temporarily lost the power of speech. All he managed was "pregnant" and something like "my baby".

She nodded, giggling. "Of course it's your baby, you daft idiot!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm so busy shagging you all the time, I'm too worn out for all my other lovers."

"Not funny, Pet," he growled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly. "I can't believe you're pregnant already. I thought we'd have a bit more time to practice, to be honest." He winked devilishly. "But I'm so bloody happy!" he shouted, kissing her again with every ounce of passion he could conjure in that moment. When they broke apart, she immediately noticed that telltale smirk that heralded a devious plan.

"What are you thinking, Draco?" she asked, hesitantly. He smiled down at the witch in his arms; his Aphrodite, _his_ goddess, carrying _his_ child.

"Oh, I'm just picturing Potter's and Weasel's faces when I inform them that Draco-Super-Sperm-Malfoy has impregnated their beloved Gryffindor Princess, having only married her a mere six months ago." He puffed out his chest and preened himself, in the style of those hideous albino peacocks that strutted around the Manor.

"I might invite Theo along, it's been ages since we've had a good laugh," he snickered to himself.

"Play nice Draco," Hermione warned. "I'm not one of their biggest fans either, considering their reaction to our engagement. But I don't want them mad at me forever." She cringed, vividly recalling _that_ afternoon's trials and tribulations.

"I'll be good," Draco assured her. Hermione sighed, knowing he'd be far from good.

"Let's just forgot about those two for now and get back to what we were doing, yeah?" she looked at him, a sly look in her eyes. Her hand reached out to him, fingers tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt as she glanced up at him, her eyes hooded.

Draco lunged, rolling them over so Hermione was pinned under him. He gazed lovingly into her eyes. Stroking her cheek, he whispered, "I love you so much, Hermione Malfoy. Thank Hera we fell in love with each other."

"Hermione glowed beneath her husband, the father of her child. "And we love you, Draco, so much".

 _Fin_


End file.
